The Guardians of peace
by Masternica
Summary: Located after the end of the series. Star and his friends live an endless number of adventures with the characters of other series.
1. Chapter 1

The Guardians of peace.

Good morning my dear friends of Fanfiction. This Sunday I saw the end of Star vs. the forces of evil. It was not what I expected but it gave me an idea for a fanfic. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: the new era of the Gods.

Our story begins right at the end of the series when Star and Marco realize that their worlds have flown just after greeting a powerful tremor shakes the city. And a group of deities appear in heaven. Which were part of different mythologies. Greek, Nordic, Hindu even biblical deities.

-Who are you? -Asked an innocent passer-by.

-We are the ancient gods.-said an Athena of the Greek pantheon.

-In the past we ruled all the dimensions of the Multiverse. But the high commission used the power of magic to put us in torpor. But thanks to the Butterfly family we are free again. And once again my children. We can guide mortals to a new era of peace and prosperity. "Said the emperor Yahwe, ruler of all the gods.

Pov. Star:

Ten years have passed since the new era of the gods began. Not only the earth but all known dimensions. They have benefited from the government of Yahve and his colleagues. Glossarick and the high commission were revived. It turns out that they imprisoned the gods for the evil deeds that Zeus and the Olympians committed. Despite all the good things that have happened to us. Still to those who refuse to accept the new order so the ancient gods ordered the creation of a group of heroes destined to end the heretics. The guardians of Peace powerful protective soldiers of the innocent. And the person in charge of this select group is me.

End of the Pov.

We changed the scene and we found ourselves in a place where the guards were having a fight with a group of Heretics led by Mina.

-Frince Butterfly. Your armies can not be with me, "said the demented follower of Solaria.

-Because you're doing this yet? Your anti-monsters have tried to take over New Arcadia for the last ten years and have not been successful. "Star said with an indifferent face.

-That is about to change. Lieutenant the damn potion. Lieutenant? "Mina said only to realize that her subordinate is unconscious at Marco's feet.

-I think it's time to surrender Mina.-Marco said.

-When hell freezes.-Said the villain before fleeing.

-Good job, comrades. Let's go home. "Marco said to his squad formed by his closest friends. Tom, Janna, Jackie and Kelly.

Returned in the headquarters. Not only could we see Star characters vs. evil forces, there were also Gravity Falls people, Steven Universe, Loud House and Kung fu panda.

-Good morning commander.-said the members of the Guardians as Star passed close to them. More than a military barracks, the place looked like some kind of company.

-Wow. Star today if it was a brutal day, "said the Young Diaz to his girlfriend and commanding officer.

-I'm so alone today. We had to stop 12 attacks of heretics.-said the blond warrior.

-Good. We are already alone Why do not we have fun? - Marco said with a mischievous look. To which Star responded with a complicated look. The Latin lover proceeded to take his beloved in his arms and then kiss her but they did not realize they just realized that some redhead little devil was there.

-Hekapoo? - said the happy couple in unison.

-I'm sorry to interrupt Star, but if I remember correctly we had a deal.-said the ex-guardian of the dimensional scissors. Which had been replaced by the portals of Hernes. Star and Marco simply sighed and made an appointment with Hekapoo.

The polygamy was to bequeath the new order but everyone involved in a relationship should be in agreement.

-Thanks for the information Dipper. I can not believe that someone has sold a potion like that to Mina, "Marco said to his fellow Guardian.

-you are welcome. By the way how is the place where you are going to go with Star and the others? "Dipper asked.

-Hotel Passion. They say it's the best place for you and your Harem. "Marco said.

-Thank you brother.- said the twin in the cap before leaving.

That night Marco met with Star and the other girls in the room they had booked but to his surprise an uninvited friend was there.

-Chloe? - Marco said.

-Hello handsome surprised to see me.-said the girl brunette friend of Jackie.

-You are right. I remember clearly that you said that you did not like boys. "Marco said.

-Oh Marco. you're so innocent, she did not mean it seriously. "said Jackie, who was there along with Hekapoo and Star.

-Well, I suppose if there's no problem- Marco said, closing the door only for the four women in heat to pounce on him.

After that our muscular galan received all kinds of affection from part of his harem.

-WOW Jackie, why did not you tell me your friend was so good? "Chloe said, surprised by the chiseled pectorals and the marked abdomen of her lover.

Then the women of Marco began to kiss him and savor every centimeter of his majestic cock. Once it was completely erect. Each and every one took turns for the stallion to penetrate them. Making them moan and howl like wolves. After a while Marco inseminated all the pussies of his companions.

That's how life was in the new world that Star and Marco had created but believe me the weird things from here.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. Before leaving, I clarify that this story follows a pattern. Star and his friends live adventures ramdom with characters from the series cited above and then conclude with a lemon moment. Well, thanks for reading, I am a masternica and I wish you all a nice day / afternoon / night.


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardians of peace.

Greetings ladies and gentlemen. Before starting today's chapter I should clarify. The function of the Earth and Mewni is called New Arcadia in honor of the mythological kingdom Arcadia. Also that the weapons of the Guardians are inspired by the Paladins game. Maybe it's a copy of overwatch but it's a well-made copy. Well without further clarification let's start at once.

Chapter 2: My Frenemy of an eye.

Our history today begins in the forests of Oregon a beautiful place inhabited by animals and supernatural creatures however some of its inhabitants can be dangerous as the demon of the dream Bill.

-The Butterfly family was very foolish to liberate the ancient gods. With them leading the real things will get very boring. But do not worry, my friends. Once I Bill Cipher complete my isolation spell. New Arcadia will be isolated from the Influence of Yahve and his lackeys and we will turn it into our own sanctuary of chaos, "said the floating nacho addressing his gang of demons. Those who laughed malevolently.

"I still do not understand why you brought me here?" Starford said. The author of the newspapers was in the scene hanging from a tree by means of a rope.

-I'm glad you asked my dear friend with six fingers. For the spell to work I need a sacrifice and that better than one of the minds more of humanity jejejejejejeje.-said the triangular demon.

Immediately Bill's minions brought the cauldron with the potion where they were to throw Stanford. But just at that moment a shot hole in the cauldron was thrown with Dipper's rifle. Leader of the Gravity Falls squadron. Made up of Wendy, Mabel, Pacifica and Soos.

-You again? Because the Pines are always interfering in my plans, "said the triangular demon.

\- Bill feels it but that is our job. - Said our dear shooting star.

-Friends to them.-Bill said starting a battle between his gang and our heroes.

-While I'm going to see to it that they do not take Stanford away- Bill said just to see Star Butterfly take his prisoner in his butterfly form.

-Very slow cyclope.-Star said before flying away with Ford.

-ARGH damn insect when I catch you I'm going to burn you with a magnifying glass.-Bill said just before Marco and his escudron left him unconscious with an attack.

Later that day Bill woke up to find himself trapped inside the pendant of a necklace.

"What the hell?" Said the demon of the dream.

-Well, I see you finally wake up.- said Mabel who was with Star in his office.

-What happened?-

-Marco and the others attacked you with weapons. Whose ammunition had a special spell. While you were in torpor I put you in Mabel's necklace.

-Because you did that? -I question Bill.

-To be able to keep an eye on you while I go to my birthday party. Go you go to have fun. "Mabel said while Bill put on an antipathetic face.

The party of the twins turned out to be quite animated. With music, liquor and all that.

-I must abmit it. I thought this party would be boring but it's quite cheerful, "said Bill.

-If I like to think that humans are the perfect combination of harmony and chaos. Now let's dance. "Said the eldest of the twins.

While all this was happening, Dipper was having a good time with his special girls. Wendy, Pacifica and Candy. The latter was on four legs being penetrated by his alpha like a pampered dog.

"Do you like this bitch?" Said Dipper.

-Yes daddy. I love. I love to feel your delicious cock.-said the Korean woman. Dipper had changed a lot, he was not as muscular as Marco, but he had a well-developed body. While Dipper attended to Candy's needs. Pacifica and Wendy were clinging to him kissing passionately his beloved. Once Candy was well attended, Dipper proceeded to penetrate Pacifica in addition to nibbling her sensitive nipples.

-Oh Dipper. You know how to please a woman, "said the northwest between moans. When she cumped Dipper she had come 4 times.

-That's my wild colt. Elevate this cowgirl to the heavens.-said the redhead riding Dipper's manhood. Wendy was the toughest of the pine tree girls. Even so, she could reach the climax until twice before Dipper inseminated her pussy.

The next morning Mabel woke up only to find that the pendant on her necklace was broken and together note that said the following.

\- Dear shooting star. I had a lot of fun at night but I still have not given up my plans for conquest. But I can promise you something my dear freenemy. We will see us again.-

XOXO bill.

Mabel simply smiled mischievously.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardians of peace.

Good morning my friends. Today is a very special day since we started an arc. With an original villain who invents for this occasion. In addition to a small surprise for rock lovers. Finally, with nothing more to add, let's start.

Chapter 3: The Eclipse city festival.

Our story begins during a very special holiday. But first I will explain a couple of things. New Arcadia is governed by a political organization called The Chosen. That name is because they were literally chosen by the Ancient Gods. And the leader of this unique party is the president Eclipsa Butterfly. Who rules the world from Eclipse City, A huge city-state that functions as the capital of New Arcadia. Every year the inhabitants of the city hold a festival in honor of the foundation of the Guardians. It was the typical thing: Fair games, Music and everything you can imagine.

-Welcome everyone to the Festival. Ten years ago, humanity lived in a sodomy of chaos. But thanks to the Ancient Gods all the problems that afflicted us have been eradicated not only here but in all the worlds that exist -said a preacher of the Chosen ones. To which the paseuntes responded with a praise to the Gods.

-Nevertheless there are still heretical criminals. Who refuse to accept the mandate of the Ancient Gods . For that reason the Peacekeepers were created. A powerful army led by the commander Star Butterfly. Who honors us with his presence, "said the preacher, pointing to Star and his friends. The public once again praised our heroes.

-And in gratitude for honoring us with his presence the band Powerwolf will make a presentation in honor of the Guardians.-concluded the preacher giving way to the band who began playing while puppets similar to Star and the others came down to the stage.

In nomine veritas

In nomine filii et patris

In nomine veritas

et sanctus: Amen and Attack!

In this part of the song the puppets of the Guardians begin to fight with some puppets of Mina and other heretical criminals. People are very excited to see this.

Stand and call against the storm and hail the crucified:

Eins, Zwei! Amen and attack!

Far beyond the bibles army send us trough the night:

Drei, Vier! Amen and attack!

Sanctus, Deum dili Sacram, Domicile, Aus seu Amen!

When the night is cold and black, we sing Amen and Attack

and we lead the Storm of the wild!

Be the wildest of the pack, screaming Amen and Attack

and we fight with God on our side!

Amen and Attack!

Attack

Attack

Amen and Attack!

Attack!

Fight the demons of this world, no victims left to hide:

Eins, Zwei! Amen and attack!

Make them pray or make them pay, its time to stand up right:

Drei, Vier! Amen and attack!

Sanctus, Deum dili Sacram, Domicile, Aus seu Amen!

When the night is cold and black: We sing Amen and Attack

and We lead the storm of the wild!

Be the wildest of the pack:

screaming Amen and Attack

and We fight with God on our side

Amen and Attack!

Attack!

Attack!

Amen and Attack!

Attack!

Attack!

Attack!

Attack!

Amen and Attack!

Attack!

Attack!

Amen and Attack!

Attack!

Attack!

When the night is cold and black:

We sing Amen and Attack!

and We lead the storm of the wild

Be the wildest of the pack:

Screaming Amen and Attack

and We fight with God on our side

Amen and Attack!

Attack!

Attack!

Once the song ends, both the band and the puppets of the Guardians bow to the public. Those who applaud his performance. But nevertheless:

\- Slaves idiots. - said a man in the middle of the crowd.

-Who is he? - Star asked.

-Samuel Ryan. A millionaire owner of a loan company.-Janna said recognizing Man.

\- They do not realize they are slaves. Before, humanity could have had thousands of problems. But at least she was the owner of her own destiny. The good things that have happened to us do not justify the fact that the ancient Gods control every aspect of our lives. But do not worry once you get the salomon ring we will be free again, "said the tycoon. However, those present only responded with boos and insults as a blasphemer or heretic.

-We better arrest him before they lynch him.-Tom said but just at that moment a huge Dragon came from the sky. It was similar to Smaug but with mustaches and a hat.

"You're not going to arrest anyone, Monster." Said the winged beast. Then a certain floating nacho appeared and with its powers woke up a legion of undead.

-Forget Ryan we have to protect people.-Star said and our heroes went into action giving Ryan time to escape. Fortunately the zombies were pretty easy opponents. When everyone was safe they graciously thanked the Guardians.

Later that day Commander Star met with President Eclipsa. To discuss this new crisis.

-So Samuel said he was after Salomon's ring. What is that? exactly.-I ask ex-queen of darkness.

-I disagree with the information Steven and Connie got. It is an artifact that King Solomon used to defeat the Asmodeus Demon. He says he gives his bearer any wish he asks. After Salomon died, Yavhe hid the ring in an unknown place. "Marco explained.

-Well Guardians, I think the mission is very clear. They must find the ring before Ryan and his minions. If not who knows what those crazy people can do, "concluded the leader of the Chosen. To which the leader of the Guardians nodded.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. In case you have not noticed yet Samuel Ryan is a parody of Andrew Ryan from the first Bioshock. And the Powerwolf group really exists. Well, thanks for reading, I am a masternica and I wish you a nice day / afternoon / night.


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardians of peace.

Good morning my companions. You know, I had my doubts about this fic. But after seeing the amount of views he had decided to continue. Well without more to add let's start at once.

Chapter 4: The power of minerals.

Our story today begins one day after the events of the previous chapter. Star had been called by Eclipsa to the assembly of the Chosen.

-Thank you for coming Commander Star.-said the President of New Arcadia.

-What is the emergency? -Said Star behaving professionally

-It's no emergency wanted. In fact, it's good news. The Ancient Gods have sent us some help.-the green-haired woman. At that moment a specter appeared right in the middle of the room but neither Star nor Marco was happy to see it.

-TOFFE.-Our heroes said when they saw the septarian.

-Quiet boys do not come to fight.-said the spirit of the lizard.

-I'm sorry, but I can not believe that after what you did to my grandmother.- said blonde pointing at the monster with her new wand.

-I did many bad things when I was alive. All because of that selfish desire to be the hero that liberated the ancient Gods. For that I was trapped in the underworld all these years.-said the lizard.

-because you're here? -Fraud question.

-The gods gave me the power to see the future. I can tell you where Samuel and his army of heretics will attack. In these places they may find the ring of Salomon.-explain the septarian.

"Where is your next attack?" Star said with great interest.

-Near Homeworld.-answered the Septarian.

New Arcadia was not the only world that benefits from the ancient Gods. With the help of the Gods of wisdom the gems finally discovered how to reproduce without absorbing the life of other planets. And as an extra point they could bring back Pink Diamond without having to take away their gem from Steven.

-Where we are Commander Homeworld-said Connie who along with crystal gems accompanied Star and his squadron in this adventure.

"Steven, did you tell your parents we were coming?" Janna asked the hybrid boy.

"Yes, because?" Steven answered. Then Janna pointed out from her ship below them and there was the Diamond Council with a welcome committee.

-We citizens of Homeworld welcome Commander Butterfly.-Greg said respectfully. Greg decided to stay in the world of gems to be with the love of his life. Touched by the God Eros gave him immortality so that he and Pink would always be together.

"A pleasure to say hello to you mom and dad." Steven said to his parents. Pink responded by hugging her not so little son.

-I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely moment. But as a leader of the diamond council I would like to know what that important mission they are here for. "White Diamond questioned.

Some time later on a moon located in the same solar system as Homeworld. Samuel Ryan were together with his minions Mina and exploring a cavern.

-I disagree with this map the ring must be behind this wall.-said Ryan pointing to a moonstone wall.

-A step back.-Bill said before breaking the wall which faced what was supposed to be a secret room but there was already someone there.

"Mr. Ryan," said Steven's mother, holding the chest where the ring was supposed to be. Beside her our heroes were pointing at their enemies with their weapons in hand.

-Listen, Samuel is making a serious mistake. Look, it is true that the ancient Gods should not control everything in our lives. But what they have done to us has benefited us all. Now all citizens of the Multiverse live in perfect equity and harmony. They have everything they need to live. "Star said to his enemy in turn.

-And you think that's the good one. You're wrong? Humans should not be governed by Equity if not by natural selection a world where only the strongest and smart survive.-said Ryan.

-It's the stupidest thing I heard.-said a certain green gem who was present in the place.

-Natural selection. Perhaps the inhabitants of New Arcadia are wild animals. I thought you were rational Samuel but now I see that you're just a psychopathic idiot.-Peridot said in response Ryan took a glass jar filled with a rare black substance and threw it on the floor. When the liquid spilled monsters like the creatures of the night in Castlevania Netflix came out of it.

-Homuncles How do I hate those things? "Marco said. Despite his disgust for these beasts the boy Diaz took his sword and began to battle with them and soon the other guardians join him.

-Mama take the ring.-Steven said to what Pink obeyed. Bill managed to escape the battle and followed Steven's mother through the tunnel that she and the guards used to enter.

-You can not run away from my beautiful. I'm going ...- Bill said once he left the cave and realized that Pink was not alone. The other Diamonds were also there.

"Ready for this family." Pink said to what her companions nodded. Then the four diamonds merge into a huge black gem.

-I am Black Diamond the most powerful fusion that exists.-said the dark gem.

\- You do not scare Black. Maybe the gods will take away most of my powers but I can still beat you, "said the demon of the dream, adopting its monstrous form. Both titans clash in a hand-to-hand combat. Which threatened to destroy the natural satellite where they were.

-Maldicion it would be better to evacuate.-Samuel said then he and Mina escaped as quickly as they could. And the same our heroes. Once everyone was out of the moon the dead star exploded. Our heroes were horrified but were delighted to see Black Diamond with a defeated Bill in his hands going down to Homeworld.

Once Bill was in custody Pink met with our heroes.

-The good news is that we defeated Bill. The bad news is that in the Ring of Salomon was not in that chest. There was only ordinary gold? "Said the mother.

-Okay Mother. The important thing is that we won.-Steven said.

-Don't be so sure. Maybe they beat me today. But I promise you they will know about me very soon. "Said the floating nacho before escaping. However, our heroes do not care much.

After a crazy adventure. Steven and the Crystal Gems returned to beach town. Steven and Connie were on the terrace of their house watching the sunset.

-Well, we do not have the ring.-Steven said.

-Do not worry dear. We'll find it for now because we did not have fun for a while, "said Connie hugging the big and strong muscles of her beloved.

Steven as well as Marco and Dipper also had a harem essentially made up of his girlfriend's gems and his girlfriend Connie. All were extremely beautiful but also very strong a necessary quality to be able to fuck with Steven his cock was capable of making his amateurs come from the first moment they had her inside. Once that happened Connie, Pearl even large gems like Jasper did not stop moaning and begging for Steven to grope them in general another perfect life in New Arcadia.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. Before leaving, I made it clear that Ryan's Homunculi not only had human DNA but also all kinds of creatures. Also, this fic will be updated once a week. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	5. Chapter 5

The Guardians of peace.

Good morning my friends. I am masternica ready to bring you a new adventure for this fanfic. Well without losing more time let's start this party.

Chapter 5: Welcome to Royal Woods.

Our history today begins once again in the Assembly of the Chosen.

-Okay Toffee What is the next place of attack of the heretics? -Asked Star to the spirit.

-Royal Woods more specifically the Forest of the witches.-answered the lizard.

Royal Woods was home to Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Ann Santiago. Member of the witch hunter division of the Guardians. After Mewni and the Earth merged. The occultists took refuge in a forest near the aforementioned town. So it was not unusual for witches to attack this place. In fact Ronnie and his squadron were fighting a group of these harpies.

-Guardians Bastards. Stop intervening in my objective, "said a witch before Ronnie knocked her down with a cannon. Then that despicable women fled.

-Good job team. Especially you, Lucy. "Ronnie said to his squad.

-No problem. I can be an occultist but I do not agree with those arpias, "said Gothic sister of Lincolnd.

-I hope not to interrupt something.-said our dear Star.

\- Commander Butterfly. Sir. said Lincold, his companions standing firm.

-It does not need so much formality, friends, I'm here because I need your help! -Said the Blonde with hearts in the cheeks.

Meanwhile in the forest of the witches Samuel and his henchmen had managed to get the collaboration of the Witches.

-Wow I'm surprised they were willing to help us- Mina said.

-Do not get surprised. The occultists get their powers from demons like me, "said Bill.

-I hope we find it this time. If we're lucky our cold blooded partner will give us some time. "Ryan said meanwhile the Star and Ronnie teams went into the forest.

-I disagree with my orb of souls. Ryan is in that direction.-Lucy said.

-Good walking. -Said the white-haired young man. But at that moment there was a strong breeze caused by a Flutter.

-They are going nowhere.-said a Dragon with mustaches.

Shastacan.-Star said recognizing the monster.

-Dammit. How the hell did you know that? "Said the beast with cold blood.

-We would recognize those whiskers wherever. The question is: Why are you a dragon now? - said Lincolnd

-Well, like most sinners. My soul was trapped in the underworld then Billl ... Wait, are you really interested or just ask about education? "Shastacan questioned.

-For education.-Lucy said before attacking ex-monarch. At that time, a battle similar to the battles of World of Warcraft Chiefs began. Shastacan was a pretty tough opponent. But in the end our heroes were able to defeat him.

-Game over. False king, neither you nor anyone will prevent us from finding Ryan. "Ronnie said.

-Too late, "said a voice belonging to Samuel who was holding a case to keep rings.

-Thanks to the witches. Finally I have the Salomon ring. Now I will isolate the earth from the influence of the ancient Gods. With the power of ... A paper with the word Troll written.-said Ryan.

-Because Yahve likes to make fun of you.-Janna said what made Ryan angry and throw away the case.

-Let's get out of here.-said Ryan and Bill made the four villains disappear.

After another day of work, Lincolnd returned home with his girlfriend Ronnie.

-Well, my love another day comes to an end.- said the young man with white hair.

-You're wrong, Daddy. You still have a duty to fulfill with me and them. "Ronnie said opening the door behind which were her friends. Tabby, Haiku and Cassandra.

"Oh, Lincolnd, you have a horse's penis. I already know what the mares must feel. "Cassandra said, mounting Lincolnd's virility while her lover in turn played with the beautiful tits of her other women. After the most wonderful 6 hours in the world, Lincolnd and his beloved harem fell asleep.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. In case you have not been clear. If the underworld is hell and there is also a heaven. Where good souls reside with most ancient Gods. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Guardians of peace.

Good morning my friends. I am masternica ready to bring you a new adventure for this fanfic. Well without losing more time let's start this party.

Chapter 6: Battle of Dragons.

Our history today has its beginning in the jade palace. The dimension of Kung fu Panda also benefits from the New Order of the Ancient Gods. And who better than the Dragon Warrior to lead his division of the Guardians.

Just at that moment our beloved Panda was testing the power of his students.

-Harder. Have no mercy, "said Po encouraging his pupils to attack him with more force after a while the time to train finished.

-Good work students.-said Po to what his students responded with a bow. After that some beautiful feline with amber eyes was present at the scene.

-You finished dear. Because there are people who want to see you, "said Tigress. Both warriors had changed much Po had increased his musculature to the point of having a marked abdomen. And Tigress was now a curvy milf, her physique was like Jessica Rabbit's. Both met with Star and Marco who decided to go alone to that mission because the habitats of Po's world were not used to humans.

\- Commander Butterfly. What brings you here? "Po said respectfully.

-Dragon warrior. As we had already informed you, a group of Heretics is looking for the Salomon ring. And according to Toffee his next goal is the sealed urn. "Said Star. The urn sealed as its name indicates the urn that is completely sealed on the outside was written the phrase not to open.

Knowing that the valley was in danger Po organized his guardians for a battle of epic proportions but what they did not suspect was that Samuel and his allies had prepared a not very pleasant surprise.

"Well then, everyone is in their positions?" Asked the Dragon warrior to another of his wives, a young Leopard named Song.

-If my beloved. There's no way we can not see them coming. "Said the blue-eyed cat.

It did not take long before the enemy was present. But instead of being a huge army as everyone expected. Only a certain Dragon with mustaches was present.

-Well, so this is the valley of peace. A truly beautiful place without a doubt. What a pity he has to destroy. "Shastacan said arrogantly as usual.

-You came alone. How do you plan to defeat us all? "Said Marco, who led the first line of defense.

-With a little help from Ryan of course.-Shastacan said showing that he had a ring on his tail.

-Armor of death Activate.-said the villain then a large metal armor covered the dragon throwing an imposing roar once the process is over. Without losing more time Po students began their attack. But Shastacan was able to beat them without much difficulty.

-It is useless animals. This armor is the perfect combination of magic and science. As a result I have put the most powerful weapon of the multiverse hehehehehe.-said the villain cold blood while holding Marco in one of his claws.

-You still have not won a lizard. -I heard in the distance.

It was Po who, similar to his battle with Kai, invoked a Dragon avatar.

-So. It will be a battle of dragons. Well as my father would say, May the best win. "Shastacan said, throwing himself against Po. However, Po's avatar would not take long to dominate his opponent. Shastacan did his best to attack Po but the Dragon Warrior easily dodged each of his blows and returned them with twice as much force.

-Desperate Shastacan rises and from the sky throws a flare capable of setting fire to the entire valley. But the Dragon Warrior throws a flare of Chi through his avatar without any problem. Counteract Shastacan's attack and send him flying by destroying his armor in the process.

-I will revenge. Warrior Dragon.-said Shastacan disappearing into the sky as the rocket team.

After all that fuss Marco and Star took the urn to Toffe and the Chosen.

-Then the ring is inside the urn? -Question Marco. Then Toffe hit him with an object, breaking it into a thousand pieces.

-If here is this.-said the spirit of the lizard taking out the ring from the remains of the urn.

Meanwhile in the den of the villains:

\- Mr. Ryan. I fear that our enemies have Salomon's ring. "Said Bill Cipher, observing his crystal ball. Without saying a word Samuel Ryan walked to a balcony that was in the room and through it could see a gigantic army armed to the teeth.

To be continue...

Well I hope you liked the next chapter concludes the Arch of Ryan. Before leaving I would like to wish you all a nice mothers day. Thanks for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	7. Chapter 7

The Guardians of peace.

Good morning my friends. I am masternica ready to bring you a new adventure for this fanfic. Well without losing more time let's start this party.

Chapter 7: the siege of the capital.

Our story today begins one day after the events of the previous chapter. Now that the Chosen had the ring of Salomon Star he knew that Ryan and his minions would come for him. Without wasting time, Commander Butterfly organized her soldiers and placed them in front of the entrance to Eclipse City. Toffe had informed Star that Samuel and his troops would attack from there.

"Ready for this Marco?" Star said to her boyfriend.

-I always am.-answered Diaz

Next to them were the heroes of past chapters. Marco's squadron, Dipper's squadron, the witch hunters, the Crystal Gems and the jade palace masters.

After a while the enemy hordes appeared in the distance. Both armies were armed with both firearms and combat weapons. At the head of the heretics was their leader Samuel Ryan armed with a spear of magic power.

Both armies found themselves face to face. Ryan raised his left hand and snapped his fingers, then his troops pounced on their enemies as if they were a fierce legion of berserkers

-Fire.-Star said then his soldiers fired at the enemies. In response the heretics launched their own shots and here where the real battle begins. Both sides began a bloody combat where gunfire, explosions and attacks with sharp weapons reigned.

-I must give it up. This is the most fun thing I've done in my life. Maybe the earth does not need my Chaos after all, "Bill said while battling with Dipper's squadron.

I do not understand why you do this Loveberry. Even Solaria abandoned their anti-monster ideals. "Ronnie said but this only made his opponent more angry.

"Damn Panda how can they have so much power?" Shastacan said once again facing Po's avatar. If we say a word, our beloved panda shot down Shastacan from an accurate belly.

While all this was happening, Star and her closest friends fought against Samuel. Both the attacks of Star's wand and the villain's spear were incredibly powerful.

"Damn Sorceress, none of your attacks could knock me down. Only the most acts must survive.-said Ryan bothering Star.

-You all believe in that old-fashioned theory. Darwin was wrong Ryan to survive humanity must be like an ant colony.-said Star launching an attack that sends the villains flying.

-We need queens to lead us.-Star said while blocking an attack by the villain.

-We need workers who work for our welfare-Star said again blocking another attack.

-And warriors who fight for the welfare of others. If we still do not convince you maybe a demo will do it. - said the blonde with hearts on her cheeks.

-For our families.-Marco and Tom said taking Star by the shoulders.

-For our home.-Janna and Jackie said doing the same.

-For New Arcadia. Supreme spell.-Star said raising her wand to the top and out of nowhere a huge explosion of energy spread throughout the battlefield. The Guardians did not suffer damage but the enemy was completely killed. Those who had survived were very badly wounded.

Ryan's body is covered with wounds the arm with which he held his spear was mutilated.

\- All my life I thought that only the fittest were destined to success. Now I can say without regret that I'm wrong, "said Samuel before falling dead.

After the battle the surviving heretics were arrested. Among them were Bill, Mina and Shastacan.

-I'm sorry to have to put them in the same cell. But do not worry I will come to visit them whenever I can. "Said our beloved shooting star.

Meanwhile all the new arcade cities were celebrating a triumph over their protectors Toffe returned the ring to Yahve and nobody could use it anymore and Toffe was rewarded with the freedom of the underworld but do not believe that this fanfic ends here. Star and his friends await many adventures ahead. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.

End for now ...


	8. Chapter 8

The Guardians of Peace.

Good morning companions. Today a new franchise joins this AU. I hope you like it without further delay. Let's start

Chapter 8: The underground adventures.

Our story today begins with Star and her friends traveling in a troop transport ship. However, on this trip there were also two girls who dreamed of being great adventurers. They were checking as a team that our heroes were taking to the mission.

-Mari and Meteora could you please calm down for a minute.- said Marco who occupied the passenger seat.

-Oh do not be a party pooper, you're just having fun. Also none of those weapons is charged. "Tom said carelessly.

-If brother no one would be so foolish as to shoot those things here.-said Marco's little sister.

-Your no Mari but your friend yes.- Janna joked.

-As you dare, I am the future ruler of New Arcadia. The guardians like you must pay respect to me. "Meteora said in a horrifying voice.

-Ok, Ok let's calm everyone down. This is the first mission of Meteora and Mari as Guardians and I want everything to go well. Ok.-said Marco.

-Ok.-answered the others.

Finally our heroes came to a cave at the end there was an abyss where an enchanted platform under our heroes to a ruins where they were received by the queen of the place.

\- A pleasure to meet noble guardians. I am Toriel. Welcome to the underground kingdom.-said the goat woman. Made of Once made the presentations Toriel took our heroes to the palace. Where King Asgore met with our heroes in the place there were also other Undertale characters including Principles Asriel and Friks.

-Thanks for coming Guardians. The situation is really very serious we face the greatest villain in the history of my kingdom. Chara.-said King Asgore.

-Excuse your highness But who is Chara? "Said Mariposa.

-The sister of Asriel. Well your adoptive sister really. She was the first human to fall in our kingdom. Despite being human she hated them her desire was to become our queen and to conquer the surface it was her fault that Asriel became the Flowey. However when the new era of the gods began. Friks fell to our kingdom thanks to his determination The monsters of the underworld finally we were able to return to the surface.-said the charismatic Sans.

-It's very interesting, but because your brother showed us those cards. -Meteora said.

\- They are drawings of the history they do not see it - said Papyrus.

-Whatever. One day the Aphrodite goddess visited Friks to grant her a wish and he asked that my mother be able to recover her children. Which brought me back. But he also brought back my crazy sister, "said Asriel.

"Now she and a bunch of heretical monsters are trying to usurp the throne?" Undyne said.

-Thanks excellences. My team and I will not be responsible for capturing Chara, "Star said heroically.

\- Wait before leaving. You must take Friks and Asriel with you. They are the only ones who have been able to beat chara.-said Toriel.

-It's okay if you say so.-Star said then our heroes left in search of Chara and his henchmen.

-I must abmit it to be a kingdom lost thousands of meters underground in a nice place.-said Jackie.

-Thank you now listen to me. Chara is a girl about the age of Friks wears a long sleeve shirt with green stripes and his weapon is a knife made of obsidian-said Asriel doing a drawing of Chara in the earth.

-What curious. There is a girl just like the one who describes coming towards us. "Janna said and effectively using agility worthy of Sekiro. Chara appeared before our heroes.

-Wow, Wow. We do not meet again brothers, Friks thank you very much for bringing me back from the infernal kingdoms. As a sign of gratitude, I will KILL THEM RAPIDLY.-Chara said this last with a scary and squeaky voice.

Suddenly Chara's thugs came out of the trees. And they started an epic confrontation with our heroes. The soul of Mariposa was a machine gun similar to the Crank Gun of Bioshock infinite.

In contrast Meteora only had a couple of magic daggers. Even so, both were very good at fighting. While our heroes fought with the thugs. Friks and Chara had an epic battle with their weapons.

-It's useless Friks. The Obsidian is harder than the Grafenau.-Chara said then making use of his ingenuity he manages to put the foot to his opponent making her stumble giving his brother Asriel the chance to catch her.

Spend a while and all of Chara's henchmen were captured. Then Marco went to see his little sister.

-You are fine Mari. They hurt you some wound. "Marco said as all protective brother.

-Brother I'm fine. You do not have to take care of me so much. "Mari said.

-Hey, your brother reminds me a lot of our mother. -Said Chara as a mockery.

-If you both have a lot of time to catch up when you are in jail.-said Asriel who still maintained the spell that had imprisoned Chara.

Later, that day. Marco was preparing everything to leave when someone touched his shoulder.

-Queen Toriel.-Marco said.

-Joven Diaz Asriel told me that during the battle you showed yourself something protective with Mariposa.

-Yes. What's with that? "Marco said.

-Well truthful I also used to be very protective with Friks at first I wanted to keep it with me in the ruins but I had to let it go and in the end that was good if we had never been able to return to the surface. The point is that it is good to take care of others and you should also let them choose their own way. "Said the goat mother.

-I understand you. It's just that sometimes I'm terrified that Mari is going through something bad, "Marco said.

-I get it. But you have to accept reality Mari is no longer a baby. And you can protect it forever. Just think about it. "Said Toriel before leaving.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. They know at first I wanted to match Mari and Meteora with Frinks and Asriel. But first I must ask if it's a good idea? leave your answers in the Reinwens. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	9. Chapter 9

The Guardians of the Peace.

Good morning my friends from Fanfiction. Once again I have come to bring you a new chapter for this story. Well without more to add we started.

Chapter 9: The little Hanako-San.

Our story today begins at the headquarters of the guardians. Where our beloved commander Butterfly was waiting for an extremely important person.

-Commander. Lori Loud has arrived. "Said the voice of Star's assistant.

-Thanks Martha can you take a break.-said our beloved blonde.

\- Commander Butterfly I am so happy you could receive me. - said the eldest daughter of the Loud family.

-Whatever it is for one of the most successful business women. Tell me Miss Lori, what's the problem? "Said Star.

-Well truthful as maybe my brother told them. Bobby and I decided to adopt a supernatural creature to show our loyalty to the new order but Hanako-San turned out to be something imperative.

-Hanako-San is not that the name of the ghost girl in the bathrooms.-Tom said.

-Buu.-said the ghost girl appearing right in the place.

-Hanako is not bad just that they have too much energy. We just want you to find a productive way to occupy it. "Said Bobby who was also in the place.

-No problem. The Guardians will take care of everything. "Star said but what they did not suspect was that the little spirit was more energetic than they thought. In just one hour Hanako had already done all kinds of mischief by the headquarters.

-I'm sorry to have to discipline you niece. But you're still going to end up getting us fired. "Said Ronnie who had locked Hanako in a crystal sphere.

-I'm sorry, aunt Ronnie.-said the girl in the red dress.

Just then, Lincolnd appears. Together with Marco and Janna.

-Good news Ronnie talk to Lynn and said she would be more than happy to receive Hanako on his team. -Said the white-haired young man.

After winning the gold medal of Basketball at the Olympic Games of 2025, Lynn decided to become a coach of the Women's Basketball team at Royal Woods. And as Liconld said, Hanako's ghost powers were perfect for the game.

But right at that moment Lynn receives a call.

-Bad news, It turns out that the ethereal beings are forbidden to play Basketball because their powers are an unfair advantage for other players.-said the athletic sister.

-Ohh.-said a disappointed Hanako.

-Don't worry, little one. There must be something where you can occupy your time. "Janna said.

-Don't worry I have an idea.-Kelly said.

A few minutes later:

-As I was to know that the girls scouts was the first choice of Lori.-Kelly said after receiving a refusal from the leader of the scout girls.

"Friends are running out of time we need an activity for Hanako if not Lori sent her to a boarding school for spirits." Star said then Janna approached them and sighed.

-I know a place where Hanako could have fun and make many friends.- said the girl with the green hat.

The place turned out to be a dance school for girls. Relsulta that Janna studied there from the kindergarten. The good thing about all that is that Hanako-San was able to adapt to the place very easily.

-Good job Guardians knew that I could count on you. -Lori said while she and her husband watched their little girl dance.

-Janna because you never told us about this. Maybe you thought we were going to laugh at you, "Tom said to his girlfriend.

-Of course not. He did not tell them just because he was afraid that my friends would tell them about the secrets I told you about you. "Janna said, leaving her companions disconnected. But at least things had ended well.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	10. Chapter 10

The Guardians of the Peace.

Good morning my friends from Fanfiction. Once again I have come to bring you a new chapter for this story. Well without more to add we started.

Chapter 10: The drama of Ponyhead.

Our story today begins at the Diaz family house where Mariposa and Meteora were watching the Ponyhead Show.

-Well friends I hope you liked the program today do not forget to see us next week.-Said the head of floating unicorn just before the credits begin.

-Ay, Ponyhead always make me laugh.-Mari said.

-Well let's see what else. -Meteora said changing the channel.

-Help friends of the Multiverse if you want to know what life is like for the richest duck. Do not miss my show The family of McDuck where they will see me and my loved ones live adventures that normally only the Guardians live. - said Scrooge McDuck in his commercial. A few weeks later Meteora and Mari became followers of the old miser and his family.

-Wow. Apparently Mari and Meteora are now fans of the ducks. said Tom.

-I'm very happy here between us I always thought that Ponyhead is a bad influence.- said Marco.

"Do you think Ponyhead bothers you?" Chloe questioned.

-Nop will be calm .- said Tom.

Meanwhile in the studios of the Ponyhead channel:

-Of course I'm not calm-said the head of a unicorn.

-From the old grumpy has its own program my numbers have not stopped decaying. Everybody thinks that he is a much better person than me. Not that I ever said that beauty is all that matters, "said Ponyhead to her best friend.

-If you did, -said Star.

-Does not matter. If I can not get the Rants up, I'm fired. "Ponyhead said.

-Oh friend, do not lose your temper. You just have to show people that you are a good person, "said Mabel.

\- Mabel and the best way to do that is to show others that McDuck is an idiot. - Ponyhead said to which the brunette responded by doing a Facepalm.

Immediately, the Ponyhead Show team made a video defamatory to Scrooge McDuck which his boss uploaded to his social networks but the only thing he got was millions of Dislikes and the loss of all his followers literally.

-Well it's over, We were canceled. But think that we never did a bad program. The important thing is that we are like a family.-said unicorn head.

-Baby. You ...- said Ponyhead's boyfriend.

"Shut up," interrupted Ponyhead.

After that, Ponyhead tried to audition for a movie.

-I'm sorry but we need a complete unicorn for this paper.-said the producer.

Later in the Eclipse City Hippodrome:

Run stupid horse. I bet you my last ten dollars. Do not look at me, Run, Nooooo, do not come here, "said Ponyhead.

The next morning Star walked quietly when suddenly found her friend.

-Oh no.-said the Guardian leader when she saw her friend. With a sign that said: I let them hit me for food.

-You won something? -Asked Star.

-Not that neo-Nazi is doing it for free. -Said the unicorn's head while not far from her. A neo-Nazi is being brutally beaten.

Feeling great sorrow for her friend Star invites Ponyhead to her house.

-Increased 11 years of having a show and now nobody remembers me.- said the television diva.

-Because not only you return with your family.-Marco said.

-I returned with them. But still I would like to have a job. Idiot, "said Ponyhead.

Maybe I can help you with that, "said a voice which belonged to our favorite millionaire.

-Scrooge McDuck? What the hell are you doing here? "Star said.

-Let me explain uncle Scrooge.-said Huey.

-Ponyhead we know you asked for your program recently and the truth is we want you to recover it. - said the red-shirted duck.

-Excuse me. But do not they enjoy being famous? -I question the head of a unicorn.

-Of course not. Since that stinky program started, I have to tolerate that those cameramen follow me everywhere, including the shower. Please Ponyhead you have to recover your program for the sake of my mental health, "said McDuck pleadingly.

-Very good unicorn princess. To be able to win over our audience you have to be an extreme adventurer. So we will teach you how to be one. Any questions? "Della said.

-Donald will train me also because I honestly never understand what he says.-said the head of a unicorn. To which his teacher made another Facepalm.

In addition to training Ponyhead and company they tried to bring the Ponyhead team back.

-The bad news is that the friends of Pony Head were enslaved by a group of space pirates. The good news is that rescuing them would be great for your new Show.-said Dewey.

"Well, gentlemen, it's time for action," said Ponyhead.

The following scenes we see the ship of the pirates where Seahorse and other friends of Ponyhead were beating coal for the boiler.

"Quick lazy," said one of the pirates, blasting his slaves with a whip. But at that moment Ponyhead enters the machine room.

-Let them go badly born.-said the heroic unicorn then begins an epic battle between Ponyhead and the pirates. Using his powers more than what Della taught him, Ponyhead managed to defeat the pirates and bind them.

\- There you have him friend Ponyhead is the best adventurer that exists. See us all Saturdays at 4:00 PM.-He said the head of a unicorn while in New Arcadia Star and his family saw the program with his new friends with feathers.

-Good news the New Show of the head of equine is a success. -Said Scrooge and everyone was happy to finally recover their peace and tranquility.

-Thanks for all your help Star. Whenever you need support you know where to look.-Della said to what Star responded with a military salute.

End for Now ...

Well I hope you liked it. I am a masternica and I wish everyone a nice day / afternoon / night.


	11. Chapter 11

The Guardians of Peace.

Good morning my friends. Surprised to continue with this fic. Well to be honest I was starting to miss this AU. Well, with nothing more to add, let's start.

Chapter 11: Rebellion in Zootopia.

Zootopia a great metropolis created so that both prey and predators lived in peace and harmony. And thanks to the Ancient Gods that noble goal was fulfilled. There was no longer any prejudice among mammals. Everyone in the city got along well and in general it seemed that the conflicts had been solved. But that does not mean there will not be new conflicts.

-Here you have a friend.-said a rhinoceros selling an ice cream to a small lion. But just at that moment an images appeared in the sky. It was recordings of combats of the Second World War. Something so strange immediately called the attention of the passers-by.

-A la Carga.-was heard in the distance and a group of armed mammals began to destroy everything in its path. The Guardians of Zootopia arrived at the site to contain the threat. The quiet city soon became a battlefield. It seems that our heroes have a new job.

A few hours after the attack, Star and her squad reached the scene. Who received them was none other than Lieutenant Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde.

\- Commander Butterfly. I'm glad you came.-said our dear rabbit.

-What is the situation? -Asked the Mewman.

-A terrorist organization called The Alpha Legion. He has just taken control of the Northeast of the city according to some captured terrorists. They are run by a man named Alex Silverwolf. "Said Nick Wilde.

-So we have to eliminate him to end the threat? -Question Marco.

-More or less. From what we have seen silverwolf has some way to control his troops from a secret location. So destroy what we could call: "your secret weapon." Judy clarified.

\- Enter enemy territory to destroy a super powerful weapon. No doubt that must be the greatest madness we have done. "Janna said.

-It is part of our work. Now, as we infiltrate the neighborhoods of the Northeast.-Marco said.

Moment later our heroes were with Judy and Nick inside a huge armored vehicle that bullets of the bullets of the Alpha legion could not cross.

-Know guys I have a feeling that the images in the sky are related to Silverwolf's weapon.- Kelly said.

-We, too, dear. That's why we're heading towards the source of those projections. "Judy said before the vehicle where they were going is stuck in a ditch.

"Damn it," said Nick.

-Hahaha I knew that the ditches would be useful to me, "said a sinister voice then the recordings of the Second World War were replaced by the face of Silverwolf.

-Greetings Commander Star. I did not expect that the commands of the Guardians would come in person.-said the villain in turn. While our heroes left the vehicle.

-I'm grateful for what the Gods have done. But even divine power can not heal our pain. All the members of my army were victims of the prejudices of our society. I have gathered them so that we have the opportunity to take revenge. Make them suffer like we suffered. It is a pity that the heroes of another world must suffer too.-said Silverwolf at that time the troops of the Alpha Legion. They surrounded our heroes but no army was going to stop them. Using their combat skills they managed to break through the Silverwolf army.

-Well, to be so small they are very good at fighting- said Tom.

-Thanks demon. Now concentrate.-Judy said finally our heroes came to an office building on whose roof were Silverwolf and his second in command who was none other than Dawn Bellwether. Oddly enough, they were the only ones in the entire building.

-Judy honey. Long time no verte.-said the perverse sheep.

-Dawn I must admit that you surprise me. I never thought you'd work for a predator. "Nick said sarcastically.

-Shut up. Beast. Alex does not look anything like the other predators. He not only helped me escape from prison but he gave me the affection that a certain stinking lion decided to deny me. "Said the spoiled lamb.

-We have a relationship similar to the one you have with Judy. But let's get to the point. Come drone floating on this building. "Said Silverwolf pointing to the device.

-A few modifications with magic allow me to use it to project the recordings in the sky. Which in turn contain subliminal messages that tell my troops what to do.-said Silverwolf.

-It does not seem like the kind of information you should tell your enemies.-said Jackie.

-It is because you will not have the opportunity to destroy it. Take sir. "Dawn said, throwing a vial of serum at Silverwolf, which the wolf did not hesitate to drink. Immediately, Silverwolf became a muscular monster the size of an elephant.

-I also learned a few magic tricks. Unlike my previous version of the serum of the Nighthowlers this improved version allows the affected to recognize their enemies while increasing their strength and resistance. "Dawn said as Silverwolf mounted her on her back.

During the battle Silverwolf proved to be an exaggeratedly powerful opponent as an animal version of the Solarian Warriors. It seemed that our heroes were lost.

-It's not bad, Dawn. But you and your new boyfriend. They are not the only ones who have been studying magic.-said a certain fox bitten. Then Nick shot what appeared to be a simple tranquilizer dart. Which impact on Silverwolf's torso.

-Jejeje. Please, Nick really did you think ... - Dawn said before the dart began to take effect instead of putting him to sleep. The effects suffered by Silverwolf vanished.

-This is not good.-Dawn said.

-It's over, guys. His plan failed. "Judy said as Star destroyed the Silverwolf drone.

-You're right but I can always think of a new plan.-Silverwolf said before throwing a smoke grenade that allowed him and Dawn to escape. While the troops of the Alpha Legion undertook their own escape since those were the orders of Silverwolf in case the plan fails.

-Thanks for a great adventure Judy. Remember that if the villains of your world return to give you problems you can call us. - said Star.

-The same I say commander.-said our adorable heroine.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it before I left I want to clarify that Zootopia will be the last series that I will include in this AU. If you want to talk to me about it, send me a PM. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


End file.
